Frara
Frara is the unused child as seen in the files of UNDERTALE and a character in Dimensional Clash 8. Appearance Frara bears a resemblance to Frisk, except Frara is orange skinned, wears a green and yellow sweater, thought it is different from Chara's. She also has blue pants and brown hair and shoes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Frara has a book that she writes down all her negative thoughts in. After her possession, this book would be able to manifest these negative words and phrases into attacks. *Frara has black, inky wings, which she obtains following her possession. With these wings she can fly moderately fast. *Frara has a pen that she writes with. This pen is mainly filled with her own blood, as she ran out of ink years ago. After her possession, she can morph her blood inside the pen and solidify it into multiple weapons like Butcher's Knifes, Kitchen Knifes and Axes. Abilities *Prior to their possession, Frara was somewhat immortal, being able to teleport back to the void whenever they died. *Frara often used demonic magic during the time she was possessed. Personality When Frara first arrived in the Clash, they were a silent, deadpan character, who ignored the surroundings and events around them. After her possession by one of Wilfre's Shadow Bats, she became the Angel of Darkness. Her personality shifted drastically, as she was malevolent, manipulative and in some cases terrifying. After she snaps out of her possessed state during the fight between her and Victor, in her last scene, she is a bit more emotional and distraught, saying that she was burden and needed to go away. Pre-Clash Biography See Milly Fitzgerald Notable Actions New Meridian Frara isn't seen doing much in their first appearance in New Meridian, however eventually she meets up with a Shadow Bat, that wants them to "help him with something". Frara agrees and gets possessed by the Shadow Bat, and is transformed into the Angel of Darkness. Egypt Frara concocts a plan to help Wilfre destroy the Clashes by using Victor Purple by convincing him to kill his friends, and then getting him to destroy the rest of the Clashers. Frara is able to proceed with this plan with the help of the Neurax Worms, as she corrupts the last of the worms using her shadow abilities. In the Black Garden, after The Horstachio's Funeral, Frara begins to talk to Victor about going off into the Angel College and finding his true calling. After some sweet talking, Frara successfully hypnotizes Victor, and he begins to attack his friends. However, thanks to SpongeBob SquarePants and his Krabby Patties, Victor snaps out of his hypnotized state. Because of this failure, Frara decides to destroy the Clashers herself. It's only with the power of Victor's kind hearted nature that Frara herself snaps out of her possessed state, and becomes control of her actions again. After the battle, Frara attempts to run away from the Clash so that they wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore. Victor convinces them to stay with them, and tells them they aren't a burden. Frara gives in and stays with Victor. This would be Frara's final appearance in the Clash, as thanks to both Victor's love and Nephilim powers, she transforms into her true form, Milly. Relationships Wilfre Frara in her possessed state was very loyal to Wilfre. Victor In Frara's final scene, she shows extreme compassion toward Victor. Trivia *Frara was originally going to be a character who was a deadpan emo character, constantly getting killed and mutalated, similarly to Stanley and Clark. This bored SBR, and eventually he wrote the, into his plot. *Frara's SOUL prior to her possession was empty. It had a dark gray lining on it and the inside was black. This can conclude that prior to the possession, Frara had no soul. Category:Reformed Villains Category:UNDERTALE Category:Gender-nonbinary Category:Player Characters Category:SBR Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dead Category:Children Category:Dimensional Clash 8 Category:Newcomers